Amores Marotos
by Nina A. Black
Summary: Você acha que o seu amor é impossivel? Isso é porque você nunca viu uma história como essa aqui.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Harry Potter não é meu e eu não vou ganhar nada ao escrever isso.**_

**

* * *

**

**Trailer**

**

* * *

**

**É o ultimo ano...**

- Cara, nem acredito que já é o sétimo ano.

- Nem me fale, parece que foi ontem que chegamos aqui em Hogwarts.

- E arrumamos aquela confusão com o Seboso. Cara, aquela foi a pior detenção da minha vida! Eu tive que catalogar todos os livros da biblioteca!

- Isso aconteceu ontem, Almofadinhas.

- Ah... É mesmo.

**... E James Potter está determinado...**

- Esse ano vai ser diferente, caras. Eu estou sentindo. Esse ano a minha ruiva selvagem não me escapa. Esse ano eu conquisto Lily Evans.

- Qual é, Pontas! Vai começar com isso de novo? Todo ano é essa mesma ladainha...

- Deixa, Almofadinhas. Deixa. Não ta vendo que o nosso Pontas está apaixonado?

**...Só existe um pequeno empecilho em seu caminho...**

- Qual é, Lily. O que custa me dar uma chance?

**... Sua Amada Lily Evans...**

- Eu _não_ quero _você_, Potter. Deixe-me em PAZ!

**... Parece está interessada no Maroto errado....**

- Remus?

- Hum?

- Eu tenho algo para confessar.

- Confessar? O que?

- Estou apaixonada....

- Mas isso é ótimo, Lily! Quem é o sortudo? Alguém que eu _conheço_?

- Não, Remus. Você não me entendeu. Eu estou apaixonada por _você_.

- Desculpe, você disse O QUÊ?!

**... E a confusão está armada.**

- O QUÊ?!

- O QUÊ?!

- O QUÊ?!

**James ama Lily...**

- Tudo o que eu mais quero é ficar com você, ruiva. Todo o castelo sabe disso.

- Potter...

- Não, tudo bem. Eu já saquei que você não quer ficar comigo. Sério. Só disse isso agora por que... Sei lá. Acho que eu queria que _você_ soubesse.

**... Que gosta de Remus...**

- LD, hoje vou dizer o que sinto ao Remus.

- Mas... E o Potter, Lily?

- O que tem aquele animal?

- Bom, _aquele animal_ é amigo do Remus. Amigo de verdade. Você acha mesmo que Remus teria coragem de ficar com você sabendo dos sentimentos do Potter?

**... Que uiva por Ann...**

- Ela é linda.

- Quem?

- A Ann, é claro.

- Ah, que lindo... O lobinho apaixonado!

- Cala boca, Almofadinhas! Quer que ela e a biblioteca toda de escute?

**... Que suspira por Sirius...**

- Ele é TÃO lindo, Lily!

- Quem é lindo?

- O Sirius Black, é claro!

- Ah não! Não me diga que você faz parte do grupo de histéricas "EU AMO A OVELHA BRANCA DOS BLACK", Ann!

**... Que vai ficar louco se não beijar LD...**

- Eu não como, eu não durmo e não paro de parar de pensar na L.D, Pontas. Acho que estou ficando doente.

- Não é doença. Você está apaixonado.

- Que alivio! Por um momento achei que estava com algo grav... _EU ESTOU O QUÊ?!_

**... A única garota que Hogwarts que o vê apenas como um amigo.**

- Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem diria que você está me cantando, Sirius!

- E se eu estiver te cantando?

- As vacas começariam a voar e o Snape lavaria o cabelo.

- Porque você acha tão difícil eu estar cantando você LD?

- Porque somos _amigos_, Sirius. E amigos _não_ cantam suas _amigas_.

- Quem te disse isso?

- _Você_. Quando estávamos do quarto ano.

**Diversão...**

- O-MEU-DEUS!

- Remus, o seu é... Isso é... _ENORME_!

**... Loucuras...**

- Já sei!

- Sabe o que?

- O que fazer para conquistar a conquistar a Lily!

- O que?

- Uma serenata!

**... Detenções...**

- Black...

- Vai me colocar de detenção de qualquer forma professora?

- É claro.

- Então eu vou bater nele mais um pouquinho.

**...Quadribol...**

- VAI POTTER!

- Só um jogo mesmo para fazer a Evans gritar algo diferente de "Sai daqui, idiota de uma figa" para o Pontas.

- Pois é...

**... Amor...**

- Vai desistir assim tão fácil, Aluado?

- Eu gosto dela, Pontas. Por isso mesmo estou saindo do caminho.

**... Amizade...**

- Eu nunca vou esquecer vocês.

- É claro que não. Nós não somos apenas amigos. Somos os infames "Marotos". Somos família.

- Sempre.

**... E, claro, muitos beijos na boca!**

- Me dá um beijo. Só para eu saber que gosto você tem.

**Estrelando:**

**James Potter – O Maroto**

"Esse ano a Lily não me escapa!"

**Lílian Evans – A Difícil**

"Estou com ciúmes de James Potter. Meu-Deus.".

**Remus Lupin – O Fofo**

"Você está linda, Ann".

**Ann Richards – A Tímida**

"Você gosta de mim, Remus?"

**Sirius Black – O Pegador**

"Tá quente aqui ou é só a LD?"

**E Loveday Sullivan – A Amiga de Sirius**

"Sirius... Você esta com ciúmes de mim?"

**É o ultimo ano dos Marotos em Hogwarts e tudo pode acontecer!**

- O que diabos foi aquilo?!

- Sei lá! Mas pela cara do Black ainda não acabou

**AMORES MAROTOS**

**Em Breve **

**

* * *

**

**Olá! Deixem comentários para me dar animo para postar a fic logo (Chantagista? Eu? IMAGINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

**XOXO e até mais!!!**


End file.
